


All the Cute Guys Called Her Jess

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: Sam and Jessica's life, before Dean's appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death being *spoilers* Jess, but happens off screen.

Her name is Jessica.

“But I let all the cute guys call me ‘Jess,’” she says the first time they meet.

Sam sort of smiles. After a jab in his side from Brady’s elbow, he manages to stutter, “Nice to meet you, Jess.”

Jessica loves Sam’s long hair, how she’s able to pull his head where she wants whenever he goes down on her, how he moans when she tugs him away from where he’s been eating her out, how he hums adorably when she washes his hair after sex, when they take showers together. It has Sam changing the justification of his long hair from something of spite towards his dad to something that keeps Jessica happy. 

Jess turns their off-campus apartment into a home, of which Sam has never been accustomed to. Sam has little familiarity with the kitchen, but he tries making quick, stovetop meals for dinner. When Jess is feeling stressed out from something one of her sorority sisters said or because of a quiz she needs to study for, Sam learns to make sugar cookies that look vaguely heart-shaped.

It becomes a sort of tradition in their home, to bake cookies when one or both of them are worried about whatever’s going in on in their lives. Some of Sam’s most memorable nights are spent at home with Jess, baking new recipes and making a mess of their kitchen.

In the fall, before the weather gets what the locals consider “nippy” in California, and during the middle of spring, Sam and Jess walk around campus hand-in-hand. Sam blushes the first time they walk past a bench in the evening and come across a couple making out horizontally.

Jess squeezes Sam’s hand, laughs, “You’re so cute.”

Sam insists he’s not “cute,” he’s “manly,” which Jess equates to “not being in touch with your feelings.” Sam holds her from her waist and lifts her up, spinning her until she’s giggling breathlessly. She calls Sam a dork and gets up on her toes to meet Sam in a kiss.

The night before his brother takes him away from Jess, Sam has a nightmare, a blonde woman burning on the ceiling. Sam doesn’t see her face before waking up with a jerk, but he knows it was Jess. Jess lies beside Sam, back towards him, on their bed, the blanket thrown off her because she runs warm at night. Sam can’t help but lightly slide his hand up her side. He doesn’t want to wake her. He doesn’t want to, but he looks around her, checks her stomach, confirms that there’s no blood. His pulse doesn’t slow down until the sun begins to rise.

He’d known Jess wanted to go out for Halloween, but he is resistant. Jess attempts convincing him, saying she wants to show off her costume. She comes out of their restroom, all beauty despite or because of the frilly nurse costume and bedhead.

“Don’t you think that’s a little too tongue-in-cheek?” he asks her.

Jess checks their alarm clock. She shrugs, “Do you think you have time to play doctor?”

Sam claws at the back of her dress, looking for a way to pull her out.

“Sam,” she says, holding him back with her hands on his chest. She laughs, “Sam, I pulled it over.”

Sam helps her pull her arms in and out through the collar. Sam tugs down the top just above her navel and licks across her collarbone. She pushes him down the bed and pulls his shirt off as he kicks off his pajamas. Sam reaches underneath her skirt, growing impatient with every layer that stands between him and where she’s informed him she’s wet.

They two of them hold Sam’s hard dick in their hand as Jess pulls up her skirt and lowers herself down. Sam’s breath stutters as he becomes engulfed by the heat being hidden by Jess’ costume.

It’s fast and rougher than Jess would like, slowing him down when she’s worried he’ll mess up the costume.

“Just don’t get the outside dirty,” she pants, rocking herself back and forth on Sam’s cock. “We have to meet up with Luis tonight.”

Sam plays with Jess where the lips of her pussy are tight around Sam’s cock. Above him, Jess writhes, cupping her breasts. Sam rubs rigorously at Jess’ clit until she whines and slows down her movements.

Jess pulls off him, sucks Sam’s length in her mouth and tugs at his balls until his fingers tighten in her hair. Jess kisses him sweetly as she presses underneath his cockhead while he cums on his stomach. She’s takes off the dress and puts it aside, returning to Sam on the bed.

Jess wipes a finger through the mess on Sam’s stomach. She sighs, “I think you might be my favorite patient, Mr. Winchester.”

“And you’re my favorite doctor,” Sam says.

He stops himself from saying “Dr. Winchester”; Jess doesn’t yet know about his plans to propose, and he’s not going to ruin it on Halloween, of all unromantic holidays.

Jess isn’t happy the following night when Sam tells her he has to leave with his brother. She understands the importance of family–if her dad was missing, she wouldn’t know what to do–but there’s something about Dean, about actually seeing him compared to the bits and pieces of what Jess has been able to gather from Sam’s stories, that has Jess in discomfort. She does her best to make Sam stay, reminding him of his interview.

Finally, she asks, “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” he lies.

Sam promises to return for the interview, tells her he’s going to Jericho.

Sam spends the hunt with the thought of the interview in the back of his mind. He forgets about his nightmare and focuses on the case, on the brother he’s been missing for more than two years. Their sparse phone conversations over the years haven’t been nearly enough. They don’t compare to actually being back in the Impala with his big brother, his hero.

Sam felt betrayed when Dean did nothing to stop Sam’s move to Palo Alto, but he forgets about all those hurt feelings in the face of his brother caked in mud, looking as disgruntled as a wet kitten.

When Dean drops him off, Sam is tempted to rejoin his brother when Dean says they make a good team. There’s nothing Sam wants more than to have his home with Jess and a home with Dean, but Sam knows it can’t happen, not now anyway.

He watches the familiar car disappear into the night and goes inside his apartment.

He finds a plate of cookies, a note from Jess that says, “ _Missed you! Love you!”_  Sam has made his peace with his brother, his dad is fine, no doubt he’ll get into law school, and his future-fiancée is waiting for him in their shower.

He lets himself fall on their bed; he has nothing to worry about.


End file.
